


Vínculos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Não havia algo como confiança no seu universo, mas vínculos não eram tão evitáveis.





	Vínculos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attachments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791099) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #007 - dark (trevas).

Elas eram mais parecidas do que não, brutais e fortes, tomando poder além da sobrevivência, para prosperarem em um universo sombrio, onde sair impune de um homicídio era só uma questão de intimidar os aliados de sua vítima. Nyota e T’Pring começaram como aliadas cautelosas, na sua sociedade, mulheres bonitas sempre tinham utilidade de aliados para se manterem como jogadoras, não prêmios. Elas jamais poderiam confiar uma na outra, não havia algo como confiança no seu universo, mas vínculos não eram tão evitáveis. Teria sido mais fácil se não se importassem, mas nenhuma delas jamais tomou o caminho mais fácil.


End file.
